


1 - "You don't get to be mad at me!"

by Banashee



Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, just a little bit of angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Clint is hurt in medical, Phil is by his side. A slight disagreement takes place, but it leads them to something much, much better.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558123
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1 - "You don't get to be mad at me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is part one of this small writing challenge that @Banana_Ink and I cooked up.  
> Basically, we came up with 24 prompts, which means 24 stories for 24 days in december. A way to cope with NaNoWriMo trauma, but also something short, sweet and relaxed to keep up a writing habit without stressing too much.
> 
> Check out the prompts, and most of all @Banana_Ink as well! She will be writing for her BNHA AU. 
> 
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/189288814786/keep-going-december-kego

**1 – "You don't get to be mad at me!"**

Phil has spent the better part of three days in a plastic chair in SHIELD medical, waiting for his ~~best friend, person he's starting to fall in love with~~ asset to wake up. It's been one shitshow of a mission, and the fact that Clint is even alive is... Almost a miracle. The thought of losing him sends cold dread down Phil's spine, and it only gets worse when he reminds himself that Clint shouldn't have been the one to get shot in the first place.

But Clint had realized what was happening, and without a word or even hesitating for a second, shoved Phil out of the way and got hit by a bullet meant for his handler. Clint went down hard and hit his head in the process. By the time help arrived and the threat was eliminated, Phil's hands and sleeves were drenched in blood and all he could think had been "Don't die, please don't die."

His usually unflappable self is shocked by the whole thing, because why on earth would someone willingly get shot for him?

Later on the third day, Clint stirs and blinks awake.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Phil asks, and Clint blinks at him a few times.

"Like a herd of elephants sat on me. What happened?"

Slowly and patiently, Phil fills him in. The mission, how it went down and how Clint ended up getting shot. He just nods along to it, as if he isn't surprised by any of it.

"You need to be more careful. Please don't get hurt when you don't have to." Phil cides gently, as he usually does, and is prepared for the scoff and eye roll he always gets at this particular talk – it's far from the first time the two of them have it. What Phil is _not_ prepared for, is the explosion.

"You don't get to be mad at me, you fucking hypocrite!"

Phil blinks a few times. "Excuse me?"

Clint scoffs, and seems pretty clear headed for someone bogged up on painkillers.

"How many times did you get hurt helping me? How often did you drag my sorry ass back home, even against protocol? And you think I'd let some idiot shoot you? Asshole."

Sighing, Phil takes one of Clint’s hands in his. The movement is slow and clear, giving the other man a fair chance to pull away or stop it. He doesn't. He looks at Phil, waiting for an answer but he's blushing when they finally hold hands.

"This is not me being mad at you. I appreciate you looking out for me. Very much so, so thank you. But I also care about you. A lot. So... Having you get hurt is never what I want for you.” he tries to explain, and fuck it if he isn't blushing, too. Goddamn it.

But he keeps looking into those beautiful eyes, and they look back at him in astonishment. Clint doesn't say a word, but every trace of his earlier anger disappeared at once. When he keeps quiet, Phil says,

“When you're off the drugs, I'd like the two of us to have a talk. It'll be a good one, I hope.” He smiles, and lightly squeezes the broad hand in his.

The small gesture gets returned, and Clint drifts off into sleep, not letting go.

When the drugs finally clear up, they do have the talk and it is a good one – they kiss then, and it starts a whole new chapter in their life.


End file.
